


coffee and ice, please

by mooseberries



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Texting, honestly what did i just write, hopefully lol, tagging other characters as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseberries/pseuds/mooseberries
Summary: soonyoung encounters someone weirder than him on his first day at work, and he might or might not be curious of the other's identity.





	1. Chapter 1

**NAEGA H0SH:** look

 **NAEGA H0SH:** i know i’m only a day into this job

 **junehui:** couple of hours

 **NAEGA H0SH:** okay a couple of hours

 **NAEGA H0SH:** WHATEVER MAN

 **NAEGA H0SH:** anyway

 **NAEGA H0SH:** i had this customer just a little while ago

 **NAEGA H0SH:** HE’S WEIRD

 **NAEGA H0SH:** !!!!!!!!111!!1!!1

 **junehui:** you find everyone around you weird

 **junehui:** YOU are the one who’s weird

 **NAEGA H0SH:** NO????? HE’S THE WEIRDEST OF THE WEIRDOS THO

 **junehui:** so, is he your leader now?

 **NAEGA H0SH:** shut up im

 **NAEGA H0SH:** trying to say something here

 **junehui:** try sending everything you want in one message, kwon, it works

 **junehui:** then maybe everyone will chat with you

 **junehui:** and if i shut up, no one will talk to you

 **junehui:** i’m being nice here :)

 **NAEGA H0SH:** :o

 **junehui:** :o

 **NAEGA H0SH:** btw wheres wonwoo

 **NAEGA H0SH:** OK SO BACK AT MY STORY

 **junehui:** lame story

 **NAEGA H0SH:** STOP CUTTING ME OFF HDJFDHSFJFFSDS

 **junehui:** try sending your message in one go

 **NAEGA H0SH:** i am who i am man

 **NAEGA H0SH:** ANYWAY!!!!!!!

 **junehui:** ok go on

 **NAEGA H0SH:** wen junhui ill kill you when i see you

 **junehui:** but will you?

 **NAEGA H0SH:** fuck off man

 **NAEGA H0SH:** ANYWAY!!!!! HE ORDERED COFFEE AND ICE INSTEAD OF ICED COFFEE

 **NAEGA H0SH:** LIKE

 **NAEGA H0SH:** HE ORDERED A CUP OF HOT COFFEE /AND/ A SEPARATE CUP OF ICE CUBES

 **NAEGA H0SH:** i just discovered that we charge for extra ice cubes btw

 **NAEGA H0SH:** SO I TOLD HIM THAT ORDERING ICED COFFEE IS CHEAPER

 **NAEGA H0SH:** BUT HE INSISTED ON COFFEE AND ICE

 **NAEGA H0SH:** so i, as a good employee, punched what he wanted

 **junehui:** the last one was so uncalled for

 **junehui:** also i thought you punched him

 **NAEGA H0SH:** i, as a good employee, will never do that to a customer

 **junehui:** the audacity

 **NAEGA H0SH:** he’s sat at the corner of the the cafe and

 **NAEGA H0SH:** i observed him as he was drinking his COFEE AND ICE

 **junehui:** typing it as coffee AND ice would have been better

 **junehui:** you observed him drinking and you’re saying that he is the one who’s weird

 **NAEGA H0SH:** PLEASE

 **NAEGA H0SH:** man why am i even friends with you

 **junehui:** why am I friends with you

 **NAEGA H0SH:** i bet you typed the capitalized i with caps lock instead of just shift

 **NAEGA H0SH:** why am !!!!I!!!! friends with you

 **NAEGA H0SH:** ok wait i was observing him right

 **NAEGA H0SH:** he sips the coffee thn takes an ice cube and eats it

 **NAEGA H0SH:** WTF WS THAT????

 **junehui:** why are you so judgmental

 **NAEGA H0SH:** im not judging him

 **junehui:** you just said before you started your storytelling that he was weird

 **junehui:** why are you such an idiot

 **NAEGA H0SH:** thx mate

 **NAEGA H0SH:** BUT REALLY

 **NAEGA H0SH:** WHO DOES THAT

 **junehui:** apparently that man does

 **NAEGA H0SH:** hes a boy

 **junehui:** um

**NAEGA H0SH sent a photo**

**bag of luck:** that’s lee jihoon

 **junehui:** ah

 **junehui:** jihoonie

 **junehui:** nobody tell him i called him that though

 **NAEGA H0SH:**????????

 **NAEGA H0SH:** why do u know him

 **junehui:** why don’t YOU know him

 **junehui:** wonwoo where were you

 **bag of luck:** i had this group chat on mute

 **bag of luck:** you say the idiotest things

 **junehui:** idiotest isn’t even a word

 **NAEGA H0SH:** WE DONT

 **NAEGA H0SH:** WERE THE COOLEST SQUAD EVER

 **bag of luck:** says who

 **NAEGA H0SH:** SAYS ME

 **NAEGA H0SH:** anyway why do u know him

 **junehui:** duh?

 **junehui:** lee jihoon from the music department?

 **junehui:** The music god?

 **NAEGA H0SH:** i dont know him

 **bag of luck:** obviously

 **NAEGA H0SH:** his name doesnt ring a bell

 **junehui:** nothing ever rings your bells

 **bag of luck:** :o

 **NAEGA H0SH:** :o

 **junehui:** :o

 **NAEGA H0SH:** HWY AM I FRIENDS WITH THE TWO OF YOU

 **bag of luck:** we’re the only one who can put up with you

 **bag of luck:** anyway i’m friends with jihoon

 **junehui:** me too

 **NAEGA H0SH:** why am i not????

 **bag of luck:** yeah, why are you not?

 **bag of luck:** he’s the same age with us

 **junehui:** aside from being a music prodigy, he’s a great dancer too

 **junehui:** not as great as you, but he’s above average

 **bag of luck:** what a talented little man

 **bag of luck:** he’s a great leader too

 **bag of luck:** although sometimes he’s scary

 **junehui:** correction: most of the time

 **bag of luck:** okay

 **bag of luck:** and he’s single too

 **NAEGA H0SH:** why do u sound like ur selling him to me

 **bag of luck:** *ure

 **bag of luck:** if you won’t even type them completely at least use it properly

 **junehui:** you wish

 **junehui:** only a few people can handle him

 **junehui:** he can only handle a few people too lmao

 **bag of luck:** lol he’ll spare you a glance and figure that you’re an idiot with a pair of arms and legs

 **NAEGA H0SH:** WOW THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENT

 **NAEGA H0SH:** IM PROUD OF MY SEXY LIMBS

 **junehui:** the audacity to put a first degree pronoun and sexy in one phrase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at 2 am and i honestly don't know what to do with it, so might as well just post it here and figure out what to write next when daylight comes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone knows everyone except soonyoung and jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally planned for this coffee and ice idea to be soonhoon-centric and, like, a proper fic, but turning it into a textfic seemed easier as typographical errors would not be my fault but the character himself lol. and i find writing this so fun although their characterizations are a bit off haha i'm so sorry for that
> 
> anyways i'm rambling but as the story goes on there may be times where the focus is not on soonhoon but rest assured that the main ship here is the power couple (HAIL SOONHOON)

**wz:** joshua your replacement keeps on staring at me

 **sk:** maybe he's into boys

 **wz:** shut up i wasn't talking to you

 **sk:** you messaged the group chat so we could comment too

 **js:** well he actually is into boys

 **wz:** that's not the point

 **wz:** it's making me uncomfortable

 **sk:** then leave???

 **wz:** again, seungkwan

 **wz:** shut up

 **jh:** just let it pass for several minutes

 **jh:** he'll probably stop staring 

 **wz:** he's been staring for the past hour

 **sm:** ooooooooooooooooooo

 **js:** why are you there for so long anyway?

 **sk:** yeah you never stay at coffee shops for more than 10 minutes

 **jh:** what's gotten you out of your dungeon

 **wz:** the smell of coffee shops are surprisingly good

 **sm:** really?

 **sm:** what do they smell of?

 **jh:** coffee, of course, you idiot

 **sm:**  but i'm your idiot, hyung <3

 **wz:** did he just take a photo of me

 **wz:** what the fuck

 **js:** he's a nosy kid please forgive him 

 **sm:** but do you think you look good in that picture he took

 **wz:** seokmin get your ass here and i'll strangle you

 **sm:** can't i'm in the bathroom i'm pooping

 **sk:** GROSS

 **wz:** fuck u

 **wz:** what if he's a stalker

 **wz:** or worse, serial killer

 **sm:** well that's too bad

 **wz:** good lord could you please bless seokmin

 **js:** yes the Lord is good now stop using him in senseless sentences

 **wz:** okay i'm sorry

 **sm:** blessing me is senseless?????

 **js:** and no

 **js:** soonyoung's not a stalker nor a serial killer you do not need to be bothered

 **wz:** i

 **wz:** do not need

 **wz:** to be bothered?????

 **wz:** he's taking pictures of me out in the open and you're telling me not to be bothered??????

 **jh:** woah there chill, jihoon

 **jh:** we do not want your murder count to increase again :)

 **sm:** soonyoung???

 **sk:** kwon soonyoung???

 **js:** yeah that one

 **sk:** so that's why he declined the afternoon shift huh

 **sm:** he mentioned that he'll be working at a cafe but i didn't know that he'll be replacing shua hyung

 **js:** i knew him through jeonghan

 **wz:** ????????????????

 **wz:** why do you know this stalker

 **jh:** he's in the dance club with my son

 **wz:** your what

 **jh:** son

 **wz:** you're not even a father

 **jh:** yes

 **jh:** because i am a mother

 **js:** the son he is referring to is lee chan in 1st year

 **sk:** and we're dj-ing the school radio

 **sk:** me seokmin soonyoung

 **sk:** THE BOOSEOKSOON TRIO

 **sm:** how come you don't know

 **sm:** i can't believe you hyung

 **sm:** you don't know your friends' workmates

 **jh:** probably because he's always with his producing stuff

 **wz:** who said we're friends

 **sm:** I'M HURT

 **sm:** AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH HYUNG

 **jh:** okay stop it seokmin

 **js:** back at soonyoung

 **js:** you're at the same year how come you don't know him

 **wz:** yeah do you expect me to know everyone in my year

 **jh:** he dances with chan and the other guys at the music fest we always join

 **sm:** jihoon hyung which cave were you in for the past years

 **wz:** is knowing him really that important

 **sk:** well not really

 **sk:** but everyone here in the group chat is friends with him

 **sk:** except you

 **sm:** :O

 **sm:** don't you all realize how soonyoung is literally friends with almost everyone

 **sm:** but he doesn't know jihoon

 **sm:** or maybe he does but he's not friends with him

 **sm:** this means that jihoon hyung's been in his dungeon for a long time that his only friends are those he know back in high school only

 **sm:** :O

 **jh:** you do actually think sometimes huh

 **sm:** yes

 **sm:** perks of having a brain

 **wz:** at least i have friends

 **sm:** i though we weren't friends

 **wz:** not you

 **sm:** TTTT

 **wz:** why are you all so hyped up over this

 **js:** because we're your friends

 **sm:** not me

 **jh:** we definitely have to setup jihoon and soonyoung

 **wz:** no way

 **jh:** not like a blind date

 **jh:** like a hangout only

 **wz:** i won't hangout with a creep

 **js:** jun just asked me if jihoon kind of told us about some weirdo gawking at him at the cafe because jun felt like jihoon did

 **js:** jihoon is he your twin

 **sm:** no jun is much taller

 **wz:** we might be fraternal twins, lee seokmin-ssi

 **js:** anyways i told him yes

 **js:** also soonyoung doesn't know jihoon too

 **sk:** :O

 **jh:** that means that your friendship rate is below zero

 **wz:** why is that creep the basis of my friendship shit you are talking about

 **js:** jun and wonwoo are convinced too that soonyoung and jihoon should meet

 **wz:** what the fuck no

 **sm:** why don't we all hangout so soonyoung hyung and lee jihoon-ssi won't feel awkward

 **sm:** since we all know each other but we don't really hangout as a group

 **wz:** please my current life is okay

 **wz:** i don't need more noise

 **wz:** and may i remind you that i'm still in the coffee shop

 **sk:** wow we've been talking about soonyoung who's in the same space as you in this group chat and you endured that

 **wz:** yeah? it's not like i know him personally

 **js:** jun says that they're free on friday afternoon

 **jh:** even soonyoung?

 **js:** wait

 **js:** yes

 **sk:** does soonyoung hyung knows that we're talking about him?

 **sk:** and that we know that they're talking about jihoon

 **js:** um

 **js:** yes :)

 **wz:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **wz:** I'M NEVER COMING BACK TO THIS COFFEE SHOP

 **wz:** YOU FUCKERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized while writing this that seungcheol hansol mingyu and minghao are nowhere to be found HAHA also can anyone give me ideas for vocal unit's nicknames pls help this drained bean


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their names in the past 2 chapters were their nicknames in their respective group chats so their names here are their account names unless they change their nicknames ◕‿↼

**1004 added joshua hong, wen will you do junhui ;), kwon-it-all, jeon wonu, uji, SEOKMEAN,** **sasskwan to the group chat**

**1004:** hello

**jeon wonu:** why is your name 1004

**1004:** because i’m an angel

**uji:** no you’re not

**SEOKMEAN:** does anyone know a good hiding place

**SEOKMEAN:** asap

**joshua hong:** why

**1004 changed joshua hong’s nickname to JOSHUA HONG KONG**

**JOSHUA HONG KONG:** jeonghan, please

**kwon-it-all:** what is this

**sasskwan:** no one tell him where to hide

**1004:** why?

**SEOKMEAN:** mingyu and minghao are chasing me

**SEOKMEAN:** HELP

**kwon-it-all:** why what did you do

**kwon-it-all:** minghao’s chasing you

**kwon-it-all:** :o

**kwon-it-all:** prepare to die

**SEOKMEAN:** I WILL REPENT JUST PLEASE TELL ME A GOOD HIDING PLACE

**jeon wonu:** jihoon’s place because mingyu won’t ever go there

**kwon-it-all:** wait what jihoon

**SEOKMEAN:** NO NOT JIHOON’S PLACE

**kwon-it-all:** jihoon who?????????

**JOSHUA HONG KONG:** what did you even do why are they chasing you

**SEOKMEAN:** I’M NOT TELLING YOU

**sasskwan:** he fell asleep he did not show up at their group presentation

**sasskwan:** their professor gave them a failing mark because the presentation’s with seokmin

**SEOKMEAN:** WOW THANKS

**jeon wonu:** wow you’re seokmean

**jeon wonu:** did you get it

**jeon wonu:** SeOkMEAN

**sasskwan:** ignore him

**kwon-it-all:** i feel like im the one being ignored????

**1004:** anyway

**SEOKMEAN:** HYUNG HELP

**1004:** we’re meeting on friday right

**SEOKMEAN:** HYUNG I’M YOUR IDIOT

**1004:** what time?

**kwon-it-all:** why are we meeting

**jeon wonu:** just ignore him

**kwon-it-all:** why?????????

**jeon wonu:** because

**1004:** you need to meet jihoon son

**kwon-it-all:** I DONT KNOW A JIHOON

**jeon wonu:** yeah right what were you doing yesterday?

**kwon-it-all:** DONT

**JOSHUA HONG KONG:** jun said you’re free on friday so we’re meeting on that day

**kwon-it-all:** no im not

**kwon-it-all:** i have classes

**sasskwan:** so do we

**sasskwan:** idiot

**1004:** we all go to the same university of course we all have classes on friday

**kwon-it-all:** i have work after

**1004:** then we’re meeting in your workplace!

**1004:** the coffee shop right

**JOSHUA HONG KONG:** we thought you knew

**kwon-it-all:** no i didnt

**JOSHUA HONG KONG:** didn’t jun and wonwoo tell you

**kwon-it-all:** no they didnt

**kwon-it-all:** where’s jun anyway

**jeon wonu:** he’s with me

**jeon wonu:** he’s reading the messages through my phone

**kwon-it-all:** HOW DARE U

**kwon-it-all:** WHAT DID U DO

**jeon wonu:** we were alarmed

**1004:** so were we

**JOSHUA HONG KONG:** where’s jihoon

**jeon wonu:** he was here a while ago

**sasskwan:** jihoon hyung messaged me

**sasskwan:** he said

**sasskwan:** yoon jeonghan shut up i won’t go there i’ll be dead on friday

**jeon wonu:** we saw seokmin running outside

**jeon wonu:** mingyu and minghao are really after him

**JOSHUA HONG KONG:** i hope he escapes from hell

**sasskwan:** jihoon hyung says serves him right

**sasskwan:** JIHOON HYUNG I’M NOT RELAYING YOUR MESSAGES ANYMORE

**1004:** jihoon will go on friday don’t worry

**kwon-it-all:** I REALLY DON’T WANT TO

**sasskwan:** don’t you want to see us

**kwon-it-all:** i see you at the hallways!!!

**jeon wonu:** don’t worry

**jeon wonu:** we won’t harm you

**kwon-it-all:** that’s the shittest thing you said wonwoo

**jeon wonu:** well that was from jun

**kwon-it-all:** whatever

**1004:** so what time will your classes end?

**JOSHUA HONG KONG:** i have classes until one

**sasskwan:** me too

**1004:** the others?

**jeon wonu:** i’m free 12 onwards

**jeon wonu:** jun says he is too

**1004:** how about seokmin

**sasskwan:** i think he’s only until twelve on friday

**sasskwan:** unless he dies in minghao and mingyu’s hands today

**sasskwan:** hopefully

**1004:** you are a bad child

**1004:** how about jihoon

**JOSHUA HONG KONG:** we have our last class together

**1004:** so 1pm too?

**1004:** then we’re meeting at 4 at the coffee shop

**jeon wonu:** why 4

**sasskwan:** yeah our classes end at one

**sasskwan:** that’s the latest

**kwon-it-all:** my last class is 7pm

**jeon wonu:** quit lying you only have 1 class during fridays

**JOSHUA HONG KONG:** that’s even 9 to 10:30 am only

**kwon-it-all:** why do u know

**JOSHUA HONG KONG:** jun told me last time

**sasskwan:** so why are we meeting at 4

**1004:** because mine ends at 3

**1004:** :)

**kwon-it-all:** DONT DO THIS

**jeon wonu:** what

**jeon wonu:** we’re just gonna eat there

**sasskwan:** and drink coffee

**1004:** and ice?

**kwon-it-all:** HSUSHDKSSKZNZXZXZXZZSHUTUP

**JOSHUA HONG KONG:** stop it i can feel jihoon’s embarrassment from here

**uji:** fuck you all 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is fuck the only cuss word jihoon knows? who knows


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (joshua's voice) i'm so sorri

**(1004 and uji's private message)**

**6:21 AM**

**1004:** hey jihoon

 **uji:** fuck off

 **1004:** so we're meeting later right

 **1004:** shua's with you so there will be no problem

 **uji** : the only problem we'll have is that i'm gonna kill all of you

 **1004** : eh

 **1004** : i'm your favorite hyung though

**1004 changed their nickname to your favorite hyung**

**uji** : says who

 **1004** : says me

 **uji** : i'm not going

 **uji** : i'm busy

 **1004** : an hour or two won't hurt

 **1004** : besides it's a friday

 **1004** : loosen up a little

 **uji** : i do loosen up a little

 **uji** : on fridays

 **uji** : in my room

 **uji** : with my computer

 **1004** : come on, we don't hang out regularly nowadays

 **uji** : yeah

 **uji** : but why with them

 **uji** : no offense to junhui and wonwoo

 **uji** : full offense to the creep

 **1004** : soonyoung's a nice kid i swear

 **uji** : except he ogled at me a few days ago

 **1004** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **uji** : shut your trap yoon jeonghan

 **1004** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **1004** : anyways

 **1004** : see u later

 **uji:** why do you want us to meet so bad

 **1004** : won't it be nice

 **1004** : and we're all friends with those 3

 **1004:** except for some reason you aren't with soonyoung

 **1004** : but talking to him won't hurt

 **1004** : you have lotsa similarities too

 **uji** : you sound like you're recommending him to me

 **uji** : because no

 **1004** : AM NOT

 **uji** : whatever lets you sleep at night

 **1004** : yeah yeah

 **1004** : see you later uri jihoonie ;)

 **uji** : gross

 

**(wen will you do junhui ;), kwon-it-all, and jeon wonu's group chat)**

**4:37 PM**

**bag of luck:** kwon soonyoung

 **bag of luck:** i mean idiot

 **bag of luck:** get your unlucky ass back here

 **bag of luck:** you're the biggest idiot i've ever known

 **NAEGA H0SH:** I KNOW IM SO SORRY

**jeon wonu changed kwon-it-all's nickname to BIGGEST IDIOT**

**junehui:** of all people

 **junehui:** jihoon?

 **bag of luck:** your clumsiness isn't new to us but why did you have to spill coffee on jihoon lmao

 **NAEGA H0SH:** IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

 **junehui:** yeah

 **junehui:** he loves coffee but as a drink, not as a bath

 **junehui:** you're dead meet when jihoon sees you

 **NAEGA H0SH:** THATS WHY IM NEVER COMING OUT AGAIN

 **bag of luck:** don't hide yourself

 **bag of luck:** jihoon's gonna chase you til the end of the world anyway

 **NAEGA H0SH:** STOP SCARING ME

 **NAEGA H0SH:** I WILL BURY MYSELF FOREVER

 **junehui:** oooo our boy is already prepared

 **NAEGA H0SH:** STOp

 **NAEGA H0SH:** I THOT WE WERE FRIENDS

 **NAEGA H0SH:** WHY R U NOT SUPPORTING ME

 **bag of luck:** when you start typing properly i will rethink my decisions

 **junehui:** stop hiding in the kitchen soonyoung

 **junehui:** your shift isn't done yet is it

 **NAEGA H0SH:** I CANT HE WILL KILL ME

 **junehui:** dw he's gone with seungkwan to his apartment blocks from here

 **NAEGA H0SH:** THEN I WONT EVER SHOW MY FACE TO HIS FRIENDS EVER AGAIN

 **bag of luck:** uh

 **bag of luck:** they're your friends too

 **junehui:** hold on joshua's coming there

 **NAEGA H0SH:** NO

 

**(1004, joshua hong, uji, SEOKMEAN, and sasskwan's group chat)**

**4:48 PM**

**jh:** seungkwan

 **jh** : how's it going down there?

 **sk** : jihoon hyung is cleaning himself in the bathroom

 **sk** : i'm also hearing tons of swearing

 **jh** : are you going back here after he's cleaned up?

 **sk** : wait

 **sk** : he says never in a million years

 **sk** : he'll head home straight from here

 **sk** : will you still stay there

 **jh** : yes

 **sk:** i'll return there alone then

 **sk** : well how it goes there

 **jh** : the culprit's back in the kitchen hiding LOL

 **jh** : jun and wonwoo's doing a pretty good job scaring the boy

 **js:** i pity him

 **js** : his two friends are enjoying watching him suffer

 **sk** : aw he's being bullied

 **sk** : poor hyung

 **sm** : but you bully him too though????

 **sk** : nOBODY ASKED

 **sk** : i'm reading the messages to jihoon hyung

 **sk** : he says serves him right

 **sk** : anyways he's done

 **sk** : i'll be there in a few minutes

 **jh** : okay hun

 **js:** keep safe

 **sk** : from jihoon hyung? yes i will

 **sm** : HAHA

 **sk** : oh and jeonghan hyung

 **sk** : we passed by seungcheol hyung while on our way here

 **sk** : he's asking how're u

 **jh** : REALLY

 **sk:** no i was just kidding

 **sk** : he just asked why jihoon hyung reeks of coffee

 **sk** : he almost strangled him

 **sm** : he wasn't able to strangle seungcheol hyung because he can't reach his neck

 **js** : ((wz: lee seokmin-ssi.))

 **jh** : oh, sweet and lovely boo seungkwan

 **jh** : i wanna kill you too right now

 **jh** : :))))))

 **sk** : oOPS THAT'S MY CUE TO LEAVE

 **jh** : jihoon

 **jh** : kill him for me

**5:21 PM**

**wz** : later

 **wz** : after i kill that kwon soonyoung

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im horrible i left this hanging for almost half a year you all are welcome to shout profanities at me (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)
> 
> also how do i insert coups, mingyu, hao, vernon, and chan


End file.
